When Rain is Falling
by Hikari Kurosawa
Summary: Saat hujan turun, kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Saat hujan turun, aku mulai kehilangan dirimu.../A WonKyu fic/ i'm newbie :3


When Rain is Falling

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Super Junior ©God, SMEnt, their parents, and themselves

Story fic: ©Hikari Kurosawa

Pairing: WonKyu

Summary: Saat hujan turun, kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di sini. Saat hujan turun, aku mulai kehilangan dirimu...

Warning: Hurt/comfort, yaoi, AU, typo, OOC, chara death, didn't mean to bashing chara.

Don't like, don't read!

.

#

.

''Hei, Siwon-hyung! Bangun! Sudah pagi tahu!''

Tidak ada jawaban.

''Hei, bodoh!''

tidak ada jawaban lagi.

_Siing_

_Buak_

''Adaw! Appo!Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Kyunnie?!'' protes sang namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Siwon-hyung'. ''Bangun Wonnie-hyung! Sudah pagi! Katamu, hari ini kita akan _hang out_.'' kata Kyuhyun-sang namja berwajah imut-. ''Ngghh... ngantuk~ Lima menit lagii~'' jawab sang namja sambil menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi tubuh sang namja sepenuhnya. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan urat kekesalannya mulai bertonjolan. Kyuhyun pun menyentakkan selimut itu lepas dari tuannya.

_Sraak_

''Ya! Sudah kubilang bangun, babbo _horse_! Cepat pergi mandi dan segera sarapan! Kita akan segera berangkat! Kalau tidak, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar mandi lagi!'' ancam Kyuhyun sambil menarik cuping telinga Siwon. ''Adaw! Aowh! Appo, baby! Lepaskan! Iya-iya, aku akan segera siap-siap! Yang penting lepaskan dulu ini!'' rintih Siwon.

''Bagus. Kalau begitu, cepat! Setelah itu turunlah untuk sarapan.''

''Iya eomma~ Kau itu cocok kalau jadi seorang ibu ya. Sama cerewetnya!''

''APA KAU BILANG HAAH!'' raung Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan bantal kearah Siwon. Tapi yang menjadi sasaran malah lari dan masuk ke kamar mandi sambil berkata,

''Emosimu labil sekali ya? Benar-benar istriku~!''

''BERISIIK! KUBUNUH KAU CHOI SIWON!''

.

~xXXx~

.

''Heei... jangan ngambek gitu dong. Suasananya jadi canggung nih...'' kata Siwon. ''Masa bodoh! Kau yang memulainya kan?'' sahut Kyuhyun yang masih kesal. ''Hmm... aku yang memulainya ya? Kalau begitu...'' Siwon bangkit dari kursinya. Mendekati Kyuhyun dan mencondongkan tubuhnya menghadap wajah Kyuhyun. ''...Kita _selesai_kan ini di ranjang!'' lanjutnya sambil tersenyum mesum. Menampakkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat makin tampan dan manis.

_Blush_

''DASAR MESUUM!''

_Plak_

.

~xXXx~

.

Di mobil, mereka hanya saling diam. Sampai Siwon buka suara. ''Hei Baby Kyu, tanggung jawab dong~! Merah nih... sakit tahu~! Bahkan tamparanmu ini benar-benar persis seperti yeoja labil ya? Lagi PMS, eoh?'' ujarnya. ''Berisik!Memangnya salah siapa hah?!'' jawab Kyuhyun galak. ''Baby~ obati dong~ Dicium gitu atau apalah. Ya?'' rayu Siwon.

''Ogah!''

''Ekh...? Jahat! Padahal sama suami sen-''

_Chup~_

''Puas?'' tanya Kyuhyun sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Menutupi rona merah di pipinya. Siwon hanya tersenyum. ''Manisnya~ Benar-benar istriku!'' sahutnya. ''Hmp! Menyebalkan! Kita akan kemana?'' tanya Kyuhyun _to the point_. ''Bagaimana kalau _Fantasy_ _World_?'' usul Siwon. ''Ide bagus. Baiklah, aku setuju.'' jawab Kyuhyun kemudian. Siwon segera menambah laju mobilnya agar cepat sampai tujuan.

.

~xXXx~

Akirnya mereka sampai di _Fantasy World_. Mereka pun segera mamilih beberapa wahana permainan yang menyenangkan, seperti; _Super Six Roll Rollercoaster_,_ The Western Advanture_, dan masih banyak lagi. Saat mereka akan naik _The_ _Shocking_ _Drop_, turunlah hujan yang cukup deras .Akhirnya mereka berlari mencari tempat berteduh. ''Huft... untunglah kita dekat dengan teras toko ini.'' kata Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. ''Yaah... syukurlah.'' sahut Siwon. Cukup lama mereka di sana. Hujan tak kunjung reda. Kyuhyun mulai menggigil kedinginan dan menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Siwon yang melihat itu, kemudian melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikan ke tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak tersentak lalu menatap Siwon heran.

''Kau kedinginan kan? Pakai saja jaketku.''

''Eh? Tapi, kau sendiri juga kedinginan.''

''Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit. Lagipula, daya tahan tubuhku cukup baik kok.''

''Ah... gomawo.'' ucap Kyuhyun. Namun, biarpun Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan jaket Siwon, ia masih menggigil. Siwon yang menyadari itu, segera menarik sang namja _evil _itu ke dalam dekapannya. ''H-hyung? Apa yang kau lakukan?'' tanya Kyuhyun gugup. ''Menghangatkanmu. Kau masih kedinginan.'' jawabnya sambil tetap mendekap namja _evil_-nya itu. Lalu Siwon memegang dagu Kyuhyun. Memintanya untuk menatapnya barang sebentar saja. Tiba-tiba Siwon mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun agak kaget dengan ciuman itu, namun hanya sebentar. Ia pun memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ciuman polos itu. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu beda dengan ciuman yang lain. Terasa begitu...

_Hangat?_

''Sudah hangat?'' tanya Siwon setelah melepas ciumannya. ''A-ah... iya... terima kasih hyung.'' jawab Kyuhyun seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Berusaha menutupi rona merah di kedua pipinya. Namun Siwon terlanjur melihatnya. OMO~! Manisnya~ pikir Siwon.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu di sana, akhirnya hujan pun sedikit mereda. ''Akhirnya reda juga. Ayo kita pergi.'' Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan tempat mereka berteduh. Meskipun tidak reda sepenuhnya, mereka tetap menerobosnya. Mereka berlari ke arah _parking area _dan memasuki mobil mereka. ''Sekarang kita akan kemana hyung?'' tanya Kyuhyun. ''Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Aku lapar. Lagipula sekarang sudah jam makan malam.''

.

~xXXx~

.

''Aish... hujan lagi...'' keluh Kyuhyun. ''Apa boleh buat. Sekarang kan memang sedang musim hujan...'' sahut Siwon dengan nada maklum.

''Ya sudah. Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya.''

''Baiklah. Akan kutunggu di luar. Makanannya, biar aku yang bayar.''

''Ne. Baiklah''

Kyuhyun pun segera pergi ke toilet. Saat ia keluar dari restoran itu, samar ia dengar...

_Ckiit_

_Braak_

Merasa ada perasaan yang janggal, Kyuhyun berlari keluar. ''Hei, ada apa?'' tanyanya pada seorang namja. ''Ada seorang pria yang tertabrak mobil _pick-up _saat ia menolong anak kecil yang nyaris tertabrak mobil itu.'' kata namja itu. ''A-apa?!'' Firasat Kyuhyun tidak enak. Segera ia menerobos kerumunan itu. Matanya pun terbelalak saat melihat sosok pria yang tergeletak tak berdaya di sana.

''H-hyung...?''

.

~xXXx~

.

''Bagaimana dok?'' tanya Kyuhyun pada seorang pria di depannya. Namun, pria itu menggeleng. ''Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Kami sudah berusaha sekeras mungkin... tapi... pasien tidak bisa bertahan lagi.'' katanya dengan nada menyesal. Jantung Kyuhyun mencelos mendengar pernyataan pria itu. ''Bohong. Anda bohong kan? Iya kan!'' desak Kyuhyun. ''Kyu! Tenanglah!'' kata Donghae. Kyuhyun menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan putih itu. Ia melihat orang yang ia sayangi ditutupi kain putih. Dada Kyuhyun sesak melihat itu. ''Hei... bangun bodoh! Jangan menakutiku seperti itu. Meskipun lelucon, ini tidak lucu!'' ujarnya pelan. Bulir air matapun mulai turun dari pelupuknya. ''BANGUN CHOI SIWON! INI TIDAK LUCU! AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MENGURUNGMU DI KAMAR MANDI KALAU KAU TIDAK BANGUN BODOH!'' teriaknya frustasi.

''Kyu! Tenanglah! Ini bukan lelucon! Siwon benar-benar sudah pergi!''

Setitik harapannya runtuh sudah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa menangis. Membiarkan dirinya dipeluk oleh sahabatnya. _Bukan kekasihnya..._

.

~xXXx~

.

''Kyu, ayo kita pergi. Sudah mau hujan.''

''Biarkan aku di sini sebentar lagi, hyung.''

''Baiklah. Tapi cepat. Sudah sangat mendung.''

''Ne.''

Donghae pun meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendiri di sana. Matanya masih terpaku di batu nisan dengan tulisan hangul di sana.

_Choi Siwon_.

Ia masih menatapnya dengan sendu. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara. ''Kau jahat. Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku sendirian Siwon-hyung?'' lirihnya ''Kenapa kau biarkan hujan yang mengantarkanmu pergi?''

''Kenapa kau biarkan hujan merenggut semua kenangan kita? Padahal baru saja kita...''

_Tes_

Satu air mata

_Tes_

Satu air hujan

_Zraash_

Sang awan pun akhirnya tak kuat menahan bebannya. Kyuhyun tak mengindahkannya. Membiarkan dirinya dibasahi oleh hujan. Lho? Tubuhnya... tidak terbasahi lagi? Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ternyata Donghae memayunginya. ''Kita pulang, Kyu. Kau bisa sakit nanti.'' kata Donghae pelan. Kyuhyun diam sejenak, lalu menjawab,

''... Ne...''

Mereka pun meninggalkan area pemakaman itu. Sampai akhirnya...

_'Saranghae, Kyu...'_

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan bertanya pada Donghae. ''Hyung, kau... mengatakan sesuatu?''

''Hah? Tidak kok. Memangnya kenapa?''

''Ah... tidak apa-apa...''

Kyuhyun ingin menoleh ke belakang. Tapi, jika ia benar-benar menoleh ke belakang, apakah ia akan melihat bayangan Siwon tersenyum padanya? Entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak tahu.

_'Mianhae, Kyunnie... saranghae...'_

Na... nado saranghae, Wonnie-hyung...

.

~Owari~

.

.

#Footnote:

1. WonKyu itu pacaran. Nggak nikah. Tapi Wonnie manggil BabyKyu-nya dengan sebutan 'istri'. Yaah, kurang lebih kayak hubungan suami-istri beneran... Bingung gak? Saya harap nggak*plak*

2. Inget scene WonKyu berteduh di teras toko yang berakhir dengan adegan 'kissu-kissu'? Sekedar pemberitahuan aja, toko itu tutup. Jadi nggak ada yang liat WonKyu ciuman~ ufufufu~ X3

A/N:

My first fic~

Akhirnya nekat juga... Hehe~

Buat para sunbae, mohon bantuannya ne~?

RnR please~ :3


End file.
